


Violinista Nocturno

by AlexaBereniceAE



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Suicidio, muerte - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaBereniceAE/pseuds/AlexaBereniceAE
Summary: Lo escuché practicar y me quedé embelsado, lo ví y me atrajo, lo conocí y me enamoré perdidamente.Porque él era un ángel, uno de hecho que el mundo no pareció merecer.Mi bello ángel...-------------------------------------------------------ONE SHOT/VIKTUURI/ANGSTPublicado originalmente Agosto 28 de 2018-------------------------------------------------------





	Violinista Nocturno

VIDA, AMOR Y MUERTE

—¡Nikiforov! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —escucho a mi amigo afuera de mi apartamento gritando con desesperación y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada limpia ante esto.

—No, Chris, no tiene sentido. Por favor vete... —digo aún con mi amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Duele, he tratado de sonreír todo este tiempo, sonreír ante esto, ante todo y simplemente duele. Mi rostro se encuentra casi entumido, me duele la quijada y las mejillas, pero más que nada, me duele el corazón.

Oh, y vaya que todo esto tiene un por qué.

Y todo empieza desde el día en que lo vi a él por primera vez hace más de medio año... Yo soy un simple guardia en un conservatorio de artes musicales y él... él era el arte.

Un hermoso violinista que siempre gustaba de practicar bellas melodías en la noche, escondido, alejado y solitario. Siempre solo en ese salón en específico, con sus preciosos ojos chocolate cerrados mientras dejaba que esas bellas notas salieran del violín que con tanto cariño tomaba entre sus manos.

Ahí casi a media noche, lo escuchaba en secreto desde las amplias puertas que me separaban de él. Siempre escuchando esas preciosas notas que en conjunto entonaban las piezas más hermosas de Niccolò Paganini que haya escuchado antes: Preghiera del mosè y Caprice no.24

Era perfección, y yo lo quería junto a mí.

Por muchos meses solo lo vi practicar, pasearse con ese violín en manos por todo el amplio salón mientras hacía música con una radiante sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Emoción pura desbordándolo en las notas más fuertes de las melodías, amor por su arte.

Desde las grandes puertas de madera, desde esa entrada tan majestuosa yo lo admiraba en silencio, con la luz de la luna iluminándolo perfectamente y dándole un aspecto brillante casi celestial.

Yo mientras tanto me preparaba y armaba de valor en mis adentros pensando en el día que me atrevería a interrumpirlo en su labor y conocerlo más a fondo. Mis intenciones las tenía bien claras, vaya que sí. Quería que su arte me inundara también a mí, yo quería a ese bello chico entre mis brazos.

Ansiaba que me viera con el mismo amor y cariño con el que veía a ese bello instrumento entre sus manos.

Fue así como los meses se escurrieron. Yo no me atrevía, me parecía casi un pecado el osarme a interrumpirlo en su ardua práctica. Pero esa noche en específico lo hice. Después de que la versátil pieza de Preghiera del mosé diera su fin, toqué la puerta tres veces bajito mientras abría lentamente y me encontraba con el joven sorprendido.

Su rostro fue un verdadero poema, mezclado entre la confusión, la sorpresa, verguenza y.... ¿Temor? Y bueno, viéndolo desde mi situación actual, esa última reacción ahora tiene demasiado sentido.

Por mi parte, yo tenía mis mejillas marcadas con un escandaloso sonrojo, mis manos temblaban por los nervios y yo, Viktor Nikiforov, el seguro y popular chico que todos aman, el guapo hombre súper seguro de sí mismo me sentía a punto de desfallecer al verme reflejado en los bellísimos ojos de chocolate del pálido violinista.

Yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ese precioso chico, y parecía ser que, aunque sorprendido y asustado, él tampoco podía. Tenía que decir algo, necesitaba decir alguna palabra, pero todo lo que había estado ensayando mentalmente ahora se había desvanecido.

—Eres hermoso... —se escuchó en un dulce susurro y yo me estremecí. Por un momento pensé que había sido yo quien delató sus pensamientos de forma impulsiva, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que aquél bello chico, había sido el primero en hablar.

Yo me sobresalté ante sus palabras y parece ser que él también, pues soltó un leve gritito mientras su rostro se teñía de un perfecto escarlata a la vez que parecía entrar casi en pánico. Yo por mi parte, sonreí con ternura mientras dejaba lentamente que mi confianza aflorara.

—¡No! No quise decir eso... ¡Digo! Si eres hermoso, pero... — habló de forma tan apresurada que no pude evitar soltar unas risitas, mientras él movía nervioso sus manos que aún sostenían a su amado instrumento. Yo me sentía a punto de morir ante la tierna imagen frente mi — Lo siento, es mejor que me vaya. —Recuerdo que la opresión en mi pecho se desvaneció. Esa presión de la que no me había percatado y me había acompañado desde hace muchos años, se acababa de desvanecer tras escuchar su dulce voz que yo asemejaba a las preciosas notas que el hacía salir de su instrumento favorito.

Y sonreí, me sentí verdaderamente feliz y no lo pude evitar, me acerqué unos cuantos pasos mientras negaba y trataba de tranquilizar a ese hermoso músico.

—No te disculpes porque, de hecho, me robaste las palabras —susurré mientras me encogía de hombros y metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, tratando de actuar con despreocupación a pesar de los fuertes latidos de mi corazón y el escandaloso sonrojo en mis mejillas—. Bueno, debo de admitir que yo pensaba decirte algo un poco más atrevido, pero "hermoso" te describe a la perfección.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, sus mejillas un poco regordetas estando completamente sonrojadas, sus ojitos brillosos que habían adquirido una tonalidad vino y su boquita ligeramente entreabierta, provocándome a fijar mi mirada en sus finos y rosados labios de ensueño.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias esa noche, porque la música habló por él. Yo solo lo admiré embelesado. Platicamos un poco, suaves risitas que logré robarme y que saboreé complacido con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Mi corazón mientras tanto bailaba alegre ante su música, y así fue por varios meses.

Él era todo lo que yo quería, pronto me encontré todos los días estando completamente ansioso porque la noche llegara y así pudiera encontrarme nuevamente con el precioso violinista nocturno. Bello dueño de mi amor, con el nombre más hermoso existente.

Yuuri.

Cuántas veces suspiré ese nombre. Sencillo y bello, corto pero inspirador, ese es su nombre: ese es mi Yuuri.

Él tenía un brillo especial, siempre que se perdía entre las bellas notas de su instrumento todo el ambiente cambiaba y se tornaba en un uno sumamente mágico y misterioso. Preghiera del mosé, esa pieza en especial llamó mi atención por sus variados cambios, empezaba con un vaivén lento, melancólico y triste, casi como el sonido de la desesperanza. Conforme los minutos pasaban los cambios se iban haciendo notar, mostrando repentinamente drásticas notas alegres, acordes y demás inspirando vivacidad y nuevamente, el agotamiento.

Ahora me gusta pensar que representó la evolución e historia de nuestro amor.

—¿Esa pieza es especial para ti? ¿O hay otra razón para que la practiques con tal constancia? —dije una vez después de que la última fina nota resonara tranquila en el elegante salón. Bajó con lentitud el violín mientras una sonrisa tranquila y un hermoso sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas regordetas.

—Sí, me encanta, pero esa no es la razón por la que la practico tanto — respondió mientras dejaba que una sonrisa tímida se instalara en su rostro — Dentro de unos días habrá una gran presentación en Moscú. La orquesta presentará a varios talentos y dijeron que entre ellos estaré yo. Seré el primer atril de violines y al termino tendré un solo — respondió con una sonrisa mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo —Presentaré esta pieza y tiene que quedar perfecta para esa noche —dijo mientras acomodaba con cuidado su bello instrumento en su estuche. Tomó entre sus manos el arco y mientras hablaba emocionado, aplicaba brea en toda la extensión de las blancas hebras, yo solo lo miré con ternura mientras ese cómodo silencio se instalaba entre nosotros.

— Será una noche especial para mí a decir verdad —dijo al final y yo no pude sentirme más que enternecido y orgulloso de ese bello joven talento frente a mí.

—Yuuri ¡Eso es increíble! —Me puse de pie y caminé con alegría hasta el sonrojado japonés que de inmediato correspondió a mi vivaz abrazo—. No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento, mi precioso violinista...—me animé a decir mientras esperaba a su reacción. Yo había hecho notorio mi interés desde la primera noche en que pude hablar con él, y era consciente de que estaba siendo correspondido en mi cortejo.

—V-viktor... —susurró mientras apenado escondía su rostro entre mi cuello y yo, disfrutaba de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sus ágiles dedos aferrándose a mis ropas.

Hasta ahora noto que nunca sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

— Espero que no te moleste, pero...en serio me gustaría mucho que me apoyaras desde el público esa noche... —confesó con voz bajita mientras que yo me sentía como si estuviera a punto de reventar de emoción. Me aguanté las fuertes ganas que tenía de estrujar su cuerpecito entre mis brazos y de llenarlo de besos en toda su redondita cara. En su lugar, coloqué mi rostro más serio mientras me mostraba con una pose pensativa.

—Mmm no lo sé Yuuri. No estoy seguro de cómo reaccione mi alocado corazón cuando te vea en el escenario, completamente deslumbrante mientras dejas que todos vean lo talentoso que eres—dije y de inmediato su cuerpo se estremeció en mis brazos por las pequeñas risitas que se escapaban de él— Me vas a matar Yuuri.

—Será un honor joven Nikiforov —alzó travieso una ceja mientras me veía directamente a los ojos con esos preciosos orbes chocolate— ¿Se anima a ir o no caballero?

—Claro que sí.

La música fluyendo entre nosotros, un ambiente tranquilo rodeándonos mientras que esa magia llamada amor no se hizo esperar y se evidenciaba claramente en los momentos que cruzábamos miradas y sonreíamos, solo para terminar volteando hacia otro lado avergonzados por ser descubiertos viendo al otro.

Esas eran mis noches con Yuuri.

Con la promesa de volver la noche siguiente junto a mi bello músico, salí del recinto para dirigirme a mi apartamento junto a mi adorado cachorro. Dormí unas horas y el resto de la mañana pensaba emocionado en la sorpresa que le daría a Yuuri cuando lo viera esa noche. Por fin le confesaría mis sentimientos. Por fin le pediría estar a mi lado.

Salí de casa junto a mis miles de sentimientos, una sonrisa boba instalada en mi rostro y un precioso par de dijes bañados en oro blanco con detalles diamantados. Un par de notas musicales se mostraban orgullosas y brillantes, esperando a ser portadas con belleza.

Es así cómo entonces, con los dijes y mi corazón en mano, salí rumbo al conservatorio de música.

Y aquí es donde comienza la desgracia.

Y aquí es donde comienza la desgracia

 

*---------------------------***-------------------------- *

Christophe Giaccometi.

Mi mejor amigo, es la persona que me apoyó cuando me estanqué en el camino lleno de baches que es la vida, fue quien me alejó del mal camino que estaba tomando y poco a poco ayudó a que pusiera en orden mis sentimientos y emociones. Es uno de los maestros en la institución, hace no más de cuatro años entró a trabajar aquí y hace poco, justo cuando acababa de perder mi empleo de mesero, fue quien me informó que estaban buscando un guardia nocturno.

Él sabe todo de mí.

Es mi apoyo, mi amigo y terapeuta, mi hermano y mi psicólogo y es obvio que le he contado que hay una persona haciendo volar a mi corazón. Me ha animado desde entonces a conquistar al bello chico y es quien no ha parado de insistir en conocerlo.

Esta tarde antes de que mi turno en el instituto comenzara fui a buscarlo a su salón de clases para poder platicar un rato. Entré alegre al lugar mientras él tensaba las cuerdas de su querido chelo. El lugar era cálido, con tapices antiguos, cientos de libros adornando las paredes del cuarto y ese olor a brea inundando el ambiente; eso junto a las notas que soltaba Chris al afinar su instrumento no hacía más que inspirar comodidad y armonía.

—¡Chris! ¡Ésta noche lo haré! —dije animado mientras tomaba un banquito y lo colocaba frente al rubio que me miraba con una ceja picarona alzada.

Dejó un poco su labor enderezándose en la silla y soltando un suspiro.

— Wow, Vitya y tú sigues sin decirme quién es —comentó mientras hacía un gesto acusador y amenazante con su arco de madera, desprendiendo un poco del fino polvo blanco que recubre las hebras.

—Oye, tranquilo, hoy le confesaré mis sentimientos y entonces podrás conocerlo. Serás mi padrino de bodas en unos años cuando me case con él, estoy seguro de eso —dije con las mejillas ardiendo ante la emoción mientras mi amigo reía feliz.

—Me ofendería si no lo hicieras, pero por favor, ya dime aunque sea si es alguno de mis estudiantes. Aquí hay demasiadas personas, dime solo su nombre —insistió mientras soltaba una risita.

Consideré si afectaba en algo decírselo de una vez. Me había frenado el pensar que Yuuri tal vez me daría una respuesta negativa a mi confesión y que mi amigo al enterarse, comenzara a tratar diferente o hasta grosero a quien yo considero la luz de mis ojos.

No me lo perdonaría, yo conozco a mi amigo y sé que sería capaz de arruinar la carrera de mi músico solo porque no soporta verme sufrir.

Pero hoy vengo confiado y extremadamente enamorado, estoy seguro de que soy correspondido, eso es evidente en los orbes chocolate de mi Yuuri cuando lo tomo entre mis brazos o cuando se queda viendo fijamente a mis labios y yo mismo quiero lanzarme a devorarlo completo.

Reí bajito recordando esos momentos, y con un sonrojo visible en mis mejillas contesté a mi mejor amigo.

—Está bien, tal vez sí es alguno de tus estudiantes. El igual está en el área de cuerdas en la orquesta, pero él toca el violín y vaya que es talentoso. —Hago una pequeña pausa mientras controlo todos los sentimientos que se arremolinan en mi pecho cuando pienso en él y volteo solo para encontrar al suizo viéndome fijamente—. Él es hermoso y te conozco, serías capaz de reconocerlo solo por su perfecto y redondo trasero Chris.

Una carcajada había resonado a la vez que se enderezaba y hacía a un lado su chelo.

—Me halagas, querido, pero dime su nombre. Yo confirmaré si es cierto o no lo de la gloriosa retaguardia— dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón, simulando seriedad y profesionalismo. Suelto una risa baja mientras afirmo y con total tranquilidad, digo el nombre de mi ángel.

— Se llama Yuuri, y Chris, no sabes lo mucho que lo amo.

Estridentes carcajadas por parte de mi amigo, risas mientras me ve con incredulidad; no era la reacción que esperaba, de eso estoy seguro. Yo lo veía con una ceja alzada no sabiendo el porqué de su risa, estaba comenzando a molestarme y antes de que pudiese replicar a su actuar, él se me adelantó para decir.

—¡Viktor eso es ilegal! ¿La gatita rusa? ¿La rubia teñida de ojitos verdes? Amigo, desiste con él, todavía es un niño de quince años —dijo mientras limpiaba una lágrima que escurría de sus ojos verdes. Lo miré confundido mientras negaba repetidas veces.

—¿Qué? ¿Rubio? ¿Quince años? Estúpido... estás confundiendo a mi bello ángel —dije mientras me cruzaba molesto de brazos y el me seguía viendo con burla.

—¿A si? ¿Cómo es entonces tu enamorado, Viktor? —continuó burlón mi amigo.

Suelto un bufido bajo mientras con orgullo y amor plasmado en mis palabras, comienzo a describir las cualidades del talentoso joven.

— Es la persona más bella que puedas imaginar. Primero que nada, no es rubio, claro que no. Mi Yuuri tiene unas perfectas hebras del color de la noche. Su hermoso cabello negro que combina perfecto con sus ojitos del color del más delicioso chocolate, no verdes Chris, no.

Niego lentamente mientras visualizo la imagen de mi querido violinista, de inmediato siento mis mejillas acaloradas y estoy seguro de que estoy mostrando la más estúpida y boba sonrisa que algún día haya mostrado. Suelto un suspiro tonto antes de continuar.

— Oh Chris, esos orbes que me miran con un brillo tan especial cada vez que lo abrazo fuerte y siento su cuerpo un poco rellenito bajo mis brazos, mientras él esconde su carita avergonzada en mi pecho. Y su piel Chris, es tan blanca y nívea. Sin imperfecciones y siempre teñida con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su dulce voz que yo asemejo perfecto con las bellas notas de Niccolò Paganini que escapan de su violín y ni qué decir de su retaguardia — río un poco mientras recuerdo esa vez que me atreví a halagar a mi chico sobre su bien formado trasero y el como estuvo a punto de aventarme el soporte de su violín.

Momentos así, todas esas situaciones que he estado compartiendo junto al bello y talentoso joven... vaya que termino con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, una tonta sonrisa enmarcando mi rostro y una inmensa felicidad por haber conocido a mi ángel. Otro suspiro escapa de mi boca por milésima vez en el día.

— Él es perfecto Chris... — susurro mientras revuelvo ligeramente mis cabellos, y siento como ese calor inunda mi pecho nuevamente — Si, vaya que lo es....y yo ya estoy esperando a tu disculpa por haber confundido a mi talentoso príncipe con algún otro mundano personaje —dije finalmente cruzándome de brazos con dignidad y una sonrisa orgullosa, consiente del cambio drástico de tono utilizado y tratando de disimular las ganas que tengo de tirarme a rodar alegre alrededor del cuarto.

Yo esperaba la reacción alegre de mi amigo al reconocer a mi Yuuri, esperaba halagos y felicitaciones, pero no veía venir ese sepulcral silencio que inundó la habitación.

Los segundos se escurrían haciéndose pasar como minutos y luego como horas. Comencé a tensarme ante tal ambiente y lentamente bajé mis brazos a los costados, cambiando de a poco mi alegre humor por uno confundido y expectante. Chris me miraba con una mano en su boca, escandalizado y casi aterrorizado mientras que yo no sabía si es que había dicho algo malo.

Después de un rato volvió a hablar con voz firme tensándome de inmediato.

—Viktor, eso es imposible. Por favor no juegues con eso...NO ES DIVERTIDO —dijo inclinándose un poco y tomándome del hombro con fuerza y brusquedad mientras su tono de voz fue incrementando varios niveles repentinamente. Lo miré extrañado, indignado por la dura respuesta de mi amigo mientras empujaba su mano lejos de mí. Sentí una presión en mi pecho mientras respondía con dificultad.

—No estoy jugando, Chris ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces acaso? ¿No te agrada?—cuestioné mientras me ponía de pie lentamente. Me miró atemorizado mientras decía con voz temblorosa.

—Carajo, si Viktor, lo conocí hace cuatro años cuando llegué aquí —dijo desesperado y yo no entendía por qué se encontraba así.

—Entonces sabes lo talentoso y bello que es. Va a haber una presentación, ¿no? Mi Yuuri va a hacer un solo y va a ser el primer atril de violines — comenté bajito mientras veía cómo el rostro de mi amigo se distorsiona en amargas muecas — ... Sí lo conoces ¿Por qué no te alegras? —dije y por cada palabra que salía de mi boca Chris fue tomando poco a poco la tonalidad de un papel.

— Ese concierto ya pasó Viktor... — susurró y su voz salió áspera, algo temblorosa y angustiada.

— Claro que no Chris, yo...

— Ese concierto sucedió hace ya dos años. Viktor, para ya con esto — dijo firme y con tintes fúricos adornando su voz. Lo miré extrañado, ¿Cómo iba a confundir Chris ésto?

— Tú no entiendes Chris, algo no estás entendiendo aquí y solo haces de la situación algo incómodo. Yuuri...—no pude terminar de hablar pues Chris con frustración se puso de pie violentamente, viéndome con furia y temor al mismo tiempo mientras gritaba desesperado.

Era el rostro de la locura.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Ése chico murió antes de siquiera llegar al concierto!

 

*---------------------------***-------------------------- *

Recuerdo haber corrido... en realidad es de lo poco que recuerdo.

Corrí como un loco hasta el salón de mi Yuuri. Chris detrás mío me seguía incrédulo mientras me contaba sobre el horrible accidente de autos que cobró la vida de un talentoso músico que iba camino a una de las presentaciones más importantes de su carrera.

Murió cuarenta minutos antes de su presentación, a las ocho veinte de la noche, ese bello joven se despidió del mundo dejando la promesa de presentar sus melodías favoritas como su debut. O al menos ese era el plan.

Chris me contó que ese chico era el mejor amigo de su actual pareja, Pichit Chulanont, un pianista que igual se presentaría esa noche. Yuuri se había atrasado, así que llamó a Pichit mientras corría por las calles de Moscú con el estuche de su violín en una mano y su traje a medida en otra. En su desesperada carrera hacía el evento, no se fijó del auto en el que una pareja iba discutiendo, así como ellos no se fijaron en él que cruzaba despavorido la calle.

Al otro lado de la línea, Pichit escuchó horrorizado el momento en que su mejor amigo perdió la vida.

Todos lloraron, su partida se lamentó en aquél conservatorio en donde, por varias semanas los miembros de la orquesta juraron seguir escuchando al joven japonés practicando en su salón privado.

Entonces ¿Sería completamente imposible que me haya enamorado del espíritu de ese chico?

— Viktor...

Quería callarle la boca y mostrarle al perseverante y trabajador chico que siempre se encontraba practicando en ese salón.

Pero él no estaba ahí, cuando entré al gran salón en el que tantas veces lo ví practicar arduamente, lo único con lo que me encontré fue con un estuche abierto y dentro, un bello violín oscuro. Encima de este, una hoja de partitura arrancada descuidadamente y escrito en ella con bella letra cursiva, una simple nota de mi amor.

"¿Vendrás a verme?"  
-Y.K

Sonrío ligeramente porque a pesar de todo, aún siento ese calor en mi pecho, sonrío aunque la confusión nubla un poco mi pensar, yo sonrío pero estoy seguro de que lo que logré formar es mas o menos una mueca triste y confundida.

El bello chico del que me enamoré... del único que ha hecho latir feliz a mi corazón, el único que me ha brindado algo más, que me ha mostrado mi vida y amor... que aquél joven en realidad, sí que sea un ángel.

Y de la forma más literal posible.

Un jadeo se escuchó a mis espaldas y cuando volteé me encontré con mi mejor amigo horrorizado.

—Es imposible...Viktor. Enterraron a Yuuri junto a ese violín... —dijo y el silencio nos inundó durante varios segundos antes de que yo respondiera desesperado. Nuevamente desesperación.

—Te equivocas, Chris... ¡Yo todas las noches vengo con él y lo escucho practicar sus dos melodías favoritas! —grité mientras pensaba en qué era lo que iba a hacer si en serio mi Yuuri ya no estaba, y resignándome porque, de hecho, yo ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Preghiera del mosè y Caprice no. 24? —dijo con voz queda y me sorprendió el haberlo escuchado perfectamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Esas! —contesté y fue como si le hubiese dado una fuerte patada a mi mejor amigo, pues este se encogió en su lugar mientras trataba de contener sus agrias lágrimas.

—Esas eran las piezas que Yuuri iba a presentar en el concierto. Iban a ser su debut...

Y ahora resignación.

No podía, no quería escucharlo. Necesitaba ir con Yuuri, yo se lo prometí. Esto era una mala broma que el universo me estaba jugando, pero esta vez no me importaría cómo; yo iría con mi amor.

Una cálida lágrima corrió por mi mejilla antes de que me lanzara a correr lejos de Chris.

—¿A dónde vas, Viktor? ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No hagas una tontería!— gritó de forma desgarradora mientras yo corría por el pasillo.

Mis pulmones rogaban por aire, mis piernas dolían por el ejercicio realizado y mis ojos no paraban de dejar escapar mi alma en cálidas lágrimas.

Yo ya sé qué es lo que tenía que hacer, y realmente... no me molesta en lo absoluto.

A final de cuentas, yo le prometí a Yuuri que lo acompañaría. Y eso es lo que me ha llevado a este momento.

Me encuentro en mi apartamento, sentado y viendo hacia la silueta del chico de mis sueños que me mira desde el otro lado de la sala de estar. Afuera, mi mejor amigo me amenaza con tirar la puerta mientras agrios sollozos retumban al son de sus desesperados golpeteos.

—¿Vas a venir, Viktor? — escucho a mi ángel mientras deja ver una sonrisa de medio lado — Me lo prometiste — dice mientras se encoge de hombros y yo suelto una risita ante eso.

—Claro que sí mi Yuuri, solo si aceptas estar a mi lado y nunca irte —dije mientras jugueteaba con la revolver en mis manos. Afuera los gritos se intensifican junto con ahora golpes más fuertes y desesperados.

—¡Por favor ignóralo, Viktor! ¡No me dejes! ¡No me puedes hacer esto, por favor!

—¿Nos vamos, Viktor? O llegaremos tarde —dijo mientras señalaba el reloj de pared a su derecha. La hora, ocho diecisiete de la noche. Oh sí, ya era hora.

—¡Por favor Viktor!

Jugueteo y balanceo la pesada arma a mi disposición bajo la atenta mirada de mi amor, afuera escucho ahora al jefe de llaves que habla con mi desesperado amigo. Están a punto de abrir la puerta cuando volteo y veo la hora.

Ocho veintinueve.

Escucho el crujido del maltratado pomo de la puerta al girar y veo con lágrimas en los ojos a quien ha sido mi apoyo todos estos años.

—Viktor, baja esa arma.

—¡Viktor! ¡Ya es tarde!

Ambos volteamos a ver a Yuuri y Chris palidece mientras que yo, aprovecho su distracción para con fuerza y sin vacilación, dirigir hacia mi cabeza la 45 ACP que yacía en mis manos.

Escucho un desgarrador grito a la vez que jalo sin vacilación el gatillo del arma.

Un estallido ensordecedor, sangre y vísceras volando mientras yo contemplo con asombro la imagen frente a mi. El joven a mi lado sujeta mi mano con fuerza cuando los desgarradores gemidos lastimosos de mi amigo llenan la habitación junto a esa bella melodía que ya conozco tan bien.

Dejo entonces a mi amigo sollozando junto a mi cuerpo mientras un atemorizado conserje admira con palidez en la piel la escena que se presente frente a el. Tomo la mano de mi querido músico con más fuerza y camino sin prisas por el pasillo del sector de apartamentos.

—¿Te quedarás a mi lado Yuuri? —dije mientras dejaba que este se colgara de mi brazo con ternura.

No necesité una respuesta como tal, pues sus labios ya devoraban ansiosos mi boca y sentí su calidez por fin en el momento que se colgó de mi cuello.

Y ahí estábamos, en el pasillo del edificio aún con sollozos y gritos de pánico de fondo, pero por sobre todo ese bullicio, una melodía que representaba nuestro amor.

Con un par de melodías que, de hecho, siempre lo estuvieron haciendo.

Caprice no.24 como el inicio de nuestro amor.  
Y Preghiera del mosé representando nuestro final.

*---------------------------***-------------------------- *   
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

Post Work

Footer


End file.
